Grass Starter Contest
The Grass Starter Contest took place between February 20th, 2014 and April 12th, 2014 in order to create the Grass starter Pokemon of the Latea Region. Motif The Starter Theme Contest decided the theme for the starters to be based around a monster, a hero and a damsel or king. This contest's goal was to decided which of the three themes the Grass starter would be based on. ;Entries #Monster #Hero #Damsel of King ;Winner *Monster Animal Base The goal of this contest was to decide what animal the Grass starter would be around, besides the motif. ;Entries ;Winner *Stegosaurus Second Type The goal of this contest was to decide the second type of the Grass starter's second and/or final evolution. Only type combination not done in canon Pokemon regions were considered. ;Entries ;Winner * / Art The goal of this contest was to submit and decide the look of the Grass starter Pokemon of the Latea Region. ;Rules *This pokemon must in some way be based on a Stegosaurus, (or a dinosaur closely related to a Stegosaurus, such as a Miragaia or Kentrosaurus.) *At least the final form of the pokemon must somehow be themed around a classical fantasy or fairy tale villainous monster, (the first and second stage may have this theme as well, but this is up to you.) A dragon is the most obvious choice, but it can be some other monster as well, if you would like. *The pokemon’s first stage must be pure Grass type, and its final stage must be Grass/Dragon type. The middle stage may be either pure Grass or Grass/Dragon. ;General Rules About Art ;Entries Grass Starter Submission 01.png|Submitted by Grass Starter Submission 02.png|Submitted by Grass Starter Submission 03.jpg|Submitted by Grass Starter Submission 04.png|Submitted by Grass Starter Submission 05.png|Submitted by Grass Starter Submission 06.jpg|Submitted by Grass Starter Submission 07.png|Submitted by Grass Starter Submission 08.png|Submitted by Grass Starter Submission 09.png|Submitted by Grass Starter Submission 10.png|Submitted by Grass Starter Submission 11.png|Submitted by Grass Starter Submission 12.jpg|Submitted by Grass Starter Submission 13.png|Submitted by ;Winner Rename The winner of the Grass Starter Art contest named his entries Tarataya, Taramize and Tarasgon, however, there was some interest in renaming the final evolution and that was the goal of this contest. ;Entries ;Winner *Keep Tarasgon as its name Hidden Ability As all Starter Pokemon, the Tarataya line has as its normal ability. The goal of this contest was to decide on the line's . ;Entries # # # # # # # # # # # # #(New Ability) Pollinate: Normal type attacks become Grass type and receive a 30% boost. (Grass type Refrigerate) #(New Ability) Thagomizer: Boosts the power of tail-based moves. #(New Ability) *Needs a name*: Increases the amount of prize money earned in battle #(New Ability) Natural Armor: Increases Defense and Special Defense by 1 stage when hit by a water or fire type move. #(New Ability) Thorny Scales: Physical moves have a chance of causing the opponent to flinch. }} ;Winner *(New Ability) Thagomizer: Boosts the power of tail-based moves. Specifics #Should Thagomizer only power up moves that explicitly require a tail, or have it also power up other whip-like moves? #What percentage should Thagomizer boost the power of tail attacks by? ;Results Thagomizer will only boost moves that explicitly use a tail (Aqua Tail, Dragon Tail, etc) and will increase the damage dealt by 30%. Tarataya Pokedex Entry The goal of this contest was to decide on the Pokedex entry for Tarataya. ;Entries ;Winner Taramize Pokedex Entry The goal of this contest was to decide on the Pokedex entry for Taramize. ;Entries ;Winner Tarasgon Pokedex Entry The goal of this contest was to decide on the Pokedex entry for Tarasgon. ;Entries ;Winner Tarataya Species The goal of this contest was to decide on the specie classification of Tarataya. ;Entries ;Winner *The Dragonfruit Pokemon Taramize Species The goal of this contest was to decide on the specie classification of Taramize. ;Entries ;Winner *The Dragonfruit Pokemon Tarasgon Species The goal of this contest was to decide on the specie classification of Tarasgon. ;Entries ;Winner *The Dragonfruit Pokemon Navigation Category:Contests